


Roe Drabbles

by Hopefullyhope



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefullyhope/pseuds/Hopefullyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a bunch of Ficlets I've started. If I get responses saying there is interest I will finish that particular one. Also, accepting prompts but no promises in filling all of them. Hope You enjoy!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fever

A day after evacuating from Landsberg, fever swept through the ranks of Easy Company. It started with Grant, and then Sargent Martin. They'd spent close to three hours on the troop trucks, and when they'd finally stopped to dig their holes for the night, Grant was raging with fever. He spent the afternoon with Doc Roe , and spent the night in a hole he didn't dig, and with people whose faces were lost in his fever dreams.  
The next morning, Martin struggled to drink his coffee and he was too weak to even pick his pack up off the ground and into the truck. It was Webster who noticed his predicament and offered him a hand. Doc showed up (damn his sixth sense) and moved Grant and Martin to the same truck and sat sandwiched between them all morning. By noon, Webster went down, and Liebgott with him. An hour later, Grant's fever spiked. Roe was doing everything he could (which wasn't much while they were on the move). He just kept placing wet cloths on the back of Grant's neck, and trying to get him to drink. He buzzed from one sick soldier to another, all the while winding a short piece of paratrooper cord around his fingers. Right after they'd stopped for the night, Grant's fever broke, but McDay, a replacement, collapsed. Almost immediately, Martin, Webster, and Liebgott took a turn for the worst, and Doc spent the whole night getting his boys to drink and eat, and doing every little thing he could to make them comfortable. To him, the hours moved so fast and yet so slow, as he worried at his paratrooper cord. It went on and on for about four days, as soldier after soldier went down and even Winters had his fight with this mysterious two day fever, and then the unthinkable happened.


	2. Fever part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the same story

The unit was camped in a small German town, and the troops were billeted in actual houses. ACTUAL HOUSES!!!!! Winters had given Roe free reign of a local church as a temporary infirmary. He'd gone to check out the place and was surprised to find that Doc had orchestrated turning the bombed out and drafty church into a mini hospital. "Just a place to wade out their fevers, Sir," Roe had commented. Winters noticed that the dark bags under Doc's eyes from Bastogne were back and his hands were shaking slightly. As he walked away to settle in a new soldier who'd just come in with the fever, Winters thought to himself, 'and so you don't have to chase them around.'

 

* * *

 

 "Sir, you wanted to see me?" George Luz asked as he barged into Winter's office at CP. He'd been playing poker with Perconte when a runner had told him his superior officer wanted to see him. That was rarely a good thing.

"Oh Yes. I want you to report to the infirmary at 16:00 hours and assist Corporal Roe in any way you can." Luz could see the worried look in Winter's eyes. and the way he didn't quite make eye contact. 

"Yes Sir," Luz responded, he paused, not sure if it was okay to ask, "Is everything okay?" Winter's looked up from the papers on his desk that Luz knew he wasn't reading.

"Yes everything is fine, but with this fever going around, I think our Doc is wearing himself out. Try and get him to sleep." Luz nodded in response and was half way out the door when he heard over his shoulder, "And make sure he eats." 

* * *

 

It ended up being a good thing Luz had been sent to the infirmary when he was. When he'd first come in and asked Doc if there was any way he could help, Roe had simply nodded and headed in the opposite direction. Luz caught on about three strides too lat that he was supposed to follow. Roe stopped in front of a huge pile of scattered medical supplies. "I've had soldiers in here for everything since the supplies arrive and I haven't had time to sort it all. I've no clue what I've got." For the next hour or so, he and Luz sorted each item into it's own separate pile, took inventory and then organized them neatly into the boxes they'd come in. Doc only stopped occasionally to go check on the sick in his care. Throughout the whole process, Luz noticed that Doc looked rather pale and that there was the faintest shine of sweat on his forehead. "I'm no doctor,' Luz thought, 'he's probably fine.' But he had his suspicions in the back of his mind. So when Doc went to put the last box in the stack in the corner of the room and his knees gave out, Luz was ready to catch him before he hit the ground. 

"Oh Shit!' Luz exclaimed as he sank to the ground under Roe's weight. "Doc you with me?" His response was almost inaudible, but his glassy eyes shifted away from Luz.

"M'fn Jus Dizzy"

"Good one Doc," He put his palm on Roe's forehead. It was steaming. "Looks like your down with the sickness," Luz said in that tone he only reserved for children, or in this case, sick medics. "Lets get you to bed." Luz put his arms under Roes armpits and lifted him to his feet, and although he swayed for a moment, Doc eventually straightened himself as best he could. George put one of his arms around Roe's back and put Roe's arm over his shoulders. They slowly but surely shimmied to a bed.

Luz went to take off his shoes, but as he did so he heard Roe mumble, even though his eyes were closed, "Leave m'on, i's cold." But George didn't listen and simply slid them off, and placed Doc's feet under the blanket. Luz turned on his heels to go find Spina and report to Winters, when he turned. 'on second thought.' He took the blanket off of an empty bed and placed it over Doc, and affectionately put his palm to the medic's forehead. Then, after Doc seemed to have settled, Luz marched straight towards where Spine was billeted. 


	3. Fever Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! Thanks for the amazing Comments. This chapter will be shorter than usual, but I wanted to give all you lovelies something to read asap. Enjoy!

* * *

Spina rushed into the church/hospital with Luz on his heels. Luz had wasted no time notifying Winters and Spina about Roe being sick, and he had been eager to check in on him. Immediately, Spina went to Roe's bedside and put his palm to his forehead, and when he felt how hot it was, he made a small frustrated noise. Then he went for the Doc's wrist and checked his pulse. "Its thready. Do you know if he's eaten recently?" Luz shook his head in response. He had no clue if Doc had eaten today, and he felt a pang of guilt. 'Why hadn't anyone been watching out for Doc while he watched out for all of us?' Spina interrupted his thoughts, "I'm being temporarily transferred to D company for the next few day cuz we have two medics and they have none. We're gonna need some type a detail to take over this place so Doc can rest." Spina took one last glance around the room, and then moved to the other soldier Doc had settled in earlier. He checked his fever and pulse as well, and when the soldier opened his eyes and looked at Spina, the medic reached for a cup of water and helped the soldier to drink it. "Luz, can you hang out here so I can go figure something out with Winters?" "Sure thing Spina." With that he briskly walked out of the church in the direction of CP, and Luz pulled up a chair next to Doc's bed.

 


	4. Fever Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So comments make me smile! Hope you guys are all enjoying this story. Bonus: if you ever want to finish a fic I'm writing, or add a chapter or something, let me know! I love that kinda stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I was writing this chapter, I realized it was totally a Roe fic I'd read before. Unintentional copying. If anyone knows what fic it was, please let me know. Thanks Yall

He hadn't meant to, but Luz had dropped off to sleep. Sleepiness was a plague among soldiers. Luz was rudely awakened by someone struggling to climb over him. "What the . . ." Luz whispered, still half asleep. It all came rushing back to him in a huge heap as Doc's full weight toppled him over. Luz only recovered fast enough to twist and tackle the bolting medic before he could take another step toward the door. "What the hell are ya doing, Doc?" Luz gritted out as he put his full weight on Roe.   
"They're callin', Get off me! They're Callin'," he was getting more and more frantic.   
"Who's calling, Doc?"  
"They are. One of 'ems wounded, damn it! Let me go, they need a medic." Roe began struggling with renewed effort. 'Oh shit,' thought Luz, 'he's delirious.'   
"There's no one calling for ya Doc. Everyone's okay. Just relax." Roe was rapidly losing energy, Luz could feel it when he struggled. He knew he needed to get him calmed down as fast as he could.   
"Yes they are. Get offa me, I. GOTTA. GO!" He pulled out from underneath Luz in one final rush, only to be stopped in the doorway by Spina and Winters.   
"Where ya going, Doc?" Spina said in that calming way only a medic could.   
"There's a wounded man. They're callin' for me." Doc had settled more at the sight of the other medic, but he was still trying to bolt out the doorway.   
"Hey Doc, I got this one, why don't you take care a Major Winters over here." Doc's eyes darted from the doorway, to Spina, and finally rested on Winters who had stepped forward to take the rest of Roe's weight. Doc momentarily relaxed, and sagged into Spina before a knew wave of worry crashed into him and he looked Winters up and down. It seemed to have dawned on him that Spina had told him to take care of Winters. What was wrong with Winters?  
"Where ya hit Major?" Winters stepped forward and put Roe's arm over his shoulder and took most of his weight.  
"No where, Doc. Just need some rest is all." Luz was impressed at his easiness, despite the frantic nature of the situation.   
"Oh mkay," Roe's head was beginning to loll, "maybe you can lay down ov'r here." Winters had walked him to the bed he had originally bolted from and laid him down. Doc would have been embarrassed if he'd been aware that the Major was tucking him in. Was there anything Winter's did without an element of grace? Roe was out before his head hit the pillow. But even then Roe didn't walk away. He sat down where Luz had been sitting and carded his hand through the medic's hair. Spina walked first to Luz, and helped him to his feet from where he had sat stunned since Roe had tackled him. Then he moved to the other sick soldier and again checks his fever. The man was asleep, and Spina simply pulled the blanket higher around the man, and came to stand next to Luz who had wandered to Roe's bedside across from Winters.   
"I've sent out notice to the rest of Easy. They are to organize two hour watches around the clock for this facility until Spina returns. They have strict orders not to let Doc do anything until Spina has declared him 100% healthy. Luz, you will be relieved of your duties here when," He paused and reached into his breast pocket for a folded sheet of paper," Till Webster gets here." Luz mumbled as quiet 'sir' in response, but made no move to leave. Neither did Winters or Spina for that matter. So until Webster arrived about 40 minutes later, they all sat guard together over Easy's guardian angel.


End file.
